


A Mandalorian and A Jedi

by Drakenn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakenn/pseuds/Drakenn
Summary: Life of the Ghost crew is one full of hardships and dangers as they try to oppose the Empire and fight for the freedom of the galaxy. However, there are also those few times when they get to relax and enjoy their time. One of such occasions happened on Ezra's 18th birthday and what better way to celebrate that day than consummate a relationship with someone he loves and admires.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Night of Passion

“You two have fun, kids,” Hera said and Ezra could only scoffed at her remark. He was kriffing eighteen and had been a member of their little crew for years now.

“Very funny,” Sabine snorted. “You guys have fun.”

“We sure will,” Kanan said before he kissed Hera on her cheeks. Much to their amusement and Hera’s irritation. “If you want some quiet place that has rooms to stay for the night check the Voidfarer. Cheap, decent service and staff doesn’t ask questions.”

“Thank you, Kanan,” Sabine said and then looked at Ezra, making him blush. “What do you think, Ez?”

“Doesn’t sound bad,” he said. “I pay?”

“I’ll pay. I’m the heiress of a noble clan, it will cost me nothing,” Sabine gently corrected him as she took his hand. “Let’s go and leave them to their business.”

“Sabine!”

“Yes?” she asked pulling him closer and kissing him on a cheek. “We can have fun too.”

Ezra took a deep breath and shook his head. They were here, on a world of Ondara, a planet that was famous for its cantinas, brothels, bounty hunters guilds, and any other entertainment facilities. And more importantly for them, there was very little Imperial presence so they wouldn’t need to worry about someone trying to arrest them. An opportunity to just unwind and be themselves were so rare and sought after.

“Fine.” Ezra waved at Kanan and Hera and then followed Sabine into the city.

They wandered down the twisting streets and alleyways, some were filled with almost naked sex workers that tried to rob them of their money in exchange for pleasure. In others they found heavily armed and armoured bounty hunters that would murder their own parents if paid enough. There were also vivid, neon signs advertising more and less shady cantinas, hotels and so on. Looking around Ezra wondered why they never visited it before. He wanted to spend more time in such places and let loose.

“Because you were a minor for last three years, Ezra,” Sabine murmured as their fingers intertwined. “It’s a place where you can satisfy any of your urges. Get anything money can buy you and the Empire won’t pursue you.”

“Why?”

“Because the amount of politicians that visit the higher end facilities here is so large that any investigation would end up on Coruscant,” Sabine said and shuddered. “Imperial officers aren’t insane and they don’t want to attract too much attention. Trust me, if they could, they would clamp down on it. Since they can’t, they ignore it. So let’s just enjoy it.”

“Good idea,” Ezra said. “I was just surprised that there is so little imperial presence.”

Sabine smiled at him and then pointed at the neon sign ahead of them. “Here. Voidfarer.”

Ezra looked at the neon sign that showed a busty human female in a form-fitting space suit. He then looked at the building, it was only three stories tall building as opposed to the surrounding spires. It looked more cozy and welcoming than the other buildings around. Something inside felt so inviting and welcoming.

“Looks quite nice,” Sabine commented and looked around. “No strange booby traps, no hidden guards, nothing.”

“Did you expect those?”

“Yes. Brawls happen and rowdy customers also can happen. Neither of which is particularly pleasant to deal with.” She let out a sigh and then pushed open the door. “Come, Ezra.”

He entered after her and what he saw didn’t quite meet his expectations. He expected a rundown place that looked ready to collapse. Instead there were plush pillows scattered on the chairs, couches and stools that formed clusters around tables of various sizes and shapes and heights. Most of them were occupied by beings from various races and paths of life. He could see some Mandalorian bounty hunters, spice traders that were here for a drink, smugglers that for a fee could smuggle anything and many more. Reaching out into the Force Ezra was surprised by how calm and peaceful the place felt. No brawls, no arguments and no attempts to openly rob someone.

“I like it.”

“In the past, before you joined us… We came here for drinks from time to time.” Sabine paused and pulled off her helmet.

Ezra nodded and kept looking around. Beyond the counter at the far edge of the room stood an old blue-skinned Twi’lek who smiled jovially at Sabine before waiving for them to get closer.

“You know him?” Ezra asked, gesturing at the bartender.

Sabine chuckled. “Hera knows him. Former contact in the Rebellion. That’s how we found the place in the first place. We trust him.” She sat down on a stool and then smiled at the Twi’lek. “What do you suggest for my friend, Pol?”

“A friend?” Pol asked before smiling. “Or something more than a friend?”

Ezra tried not to chuckle as he saw Sabine blush. “Well… It’s to be seen, but you could say he’s more.”

Pol nodded and rubbed his chin. “I might have some ideas,” he said quietly before humming and turning to look at the bottles stacked on the shelves behind him. For what felt like an eternity Ezra watched the Twi’lek rummage through the bottles, then he came to them with a pair of dark brown glass bottles. “Cider… From Mandalore.”

“What?” Sabine asked as he grasped the bottle. “How?”

“Company’s secret,” Pol said opening the bottles and pouring the golden liquid into two glasses. “When you have demanding customers you get rare things,” he said with a wink.

“Thank you so much, Pol,” Sabine said as she sipped the content of her glass. “It’s so perfect, thank you.”

Ezra smiled softly at the remark and then drank the cider. It tastes sweet and somewhat reminded him of his home on Lothal, yet there was something spicy added to it. He looked at Sabine and then Pol. “So… Sabine, what do you plan to do once the whole mess ends?”

Arching an eyebrow Sabine looked deep into his eyes. “You mean once the Empire is no more?” she asked, lowering her voice and shooting a glance at the other patrons.

“Yes, that.” Ezra nodded eagerly. “Didn’t wanted to mention its name.”

“And you did good,” she said with a smile. “I don’t know… Returning to Mandalore is tempting… I could help my people, fight for the planet…, be for my family.”

“And have a family on your own?” Ezra asked.

“Potentially.” A smirk danced across Sabine’s lips. “Assuming I can find a man brave enough to be willing to share the task with me. I mean…, I think I have found one, but…”

“But…?”

“But don’t know if he is interested in it,” she said and winked. “I mean, I’m sitting with him here and wouldn’t mind spending the night doing more than just sleeping.”

Ezra blushed at the remark, but then he pushed his emotions into the Force and composed himself. “Oh?” He asked innocently. “Are you brave enough to do it with him?”

Tilting her head Sabine slowly sipped her cider. “I mean… If he is willing, I won’t say no.”

Opening his mouth Ezra was about to retort, but Pol’s laughter made him look at the old Twi’lek. “A friend? Really Sabine? You couldn’t have lied to someone that’s deaf, blind, cannot smell nor talk that he is just a friend.” He snorted, reached under the counter for a small bottle and a shot glass. He poured the glass, emptied it and placed on the counter before looking at them. “Are you lovers?”

“Well…” Ezra said, blushing like a beetroot.

“We’re just friends,” Sabine quickly said. “We were thinking about something more… But couldn’t decide.”

Pol chuckled merrily. “And you waited until you visited this bar to have your love confession?” He asked and snorted. “I mean… At least you admitted it openly. Hera and Kanan…”

“Admitted openly what?” Ezra asked as he looked at Sabine, then at Pol and then back at Sabine.

“That you’re in love.”

“Well…, he is right,” Sabine said before placing her hand on Ezra’s shoulder. “We just didn’t admit it.” She shrugged. “Anyways, you sure that you’re ready for the challenge I am?”

“I wouldn’t say that you’re a challenge,” Ezra said and paused. “I would say you’re more of a puzzle. A puzzle I need to find a way to assemble.”

“Oh, come on.” Sabine rolled her eyes. “I am more than that. Much more than that. I mean… It’s not me that’s moaning incoherently when they’re showering late at night or when he knows he’s alone in the room and Kanan is away from it.

Ezra blushed at the remark. Last thing he needed was someone calling him out for jerking off. He had his damned urges and he needed to do something about them. He took a deep breath and then let out a chuckle. “I quite vividly remember you riding something on your bed one night…”

“You sure you didn’t see a ghost? I mean… According to what Kanan said, you could have seen a ghost and not me.”

Tilting his head Ezra looked at her. “No… I quite remember that it had very colorful hair and a tattoo on her arm.” He grinned at her. “One that matches yours.”

“Get yourself a room,” Pol said smashing his hand against the counter. “The tensions between you? If I had a knife I could carve them. Just take a karking room.”

Sabine looked at Ezra and he could tell she was thinking about the same thing as he was thinking about. “You know what, Pol? How much would cost a room for two? Single queen-sized bed and so on.”

“Twenty credits for a night.” He scratched his chin. “For two night I could get you one for thirty-five.”

“We’ll take that,” Sabine said as she pulled credits from a pocket in her trousers, counted them and tossed onto the counter. “Good enough, Pol?”

“Yes. I assume you don’t want any early breakfast?”

Sabine chuckled and then grabbed Ezra by his arm. “Then… how about we finish up?”

“Yes.” Ezra nodded and freed himself. “I can walk just fine. No need to drag me.”

“Oh… I wasn’t dragging… Just making sure you wouldn’t chicken out.”

o-0-o

Ezra opened the door with a gesture and let Sabine through before closing it and checking that the magnalock was active. He took a deep breath and then turned and looked around. It was a tiny room with most of the space occupied by a large bed, there was also a pair of nightstands flanking the bed and much to his surprise on one of them was laying a package of condoms. He noted that for later and finished looking around, the window covered now by the shades gave a good look of the street below and let in some moonlight. There was also a table with a pair of chairs shoved against the window.

There were also second door in the room, slightly ajar, if he had to guess, they led to the ‘fresher. For the price they paid it all felt to Ezra like a very luxurious and comfortable apartment. And more importantly, they were here just the two of them. Nobody else, just them, them and whatever fun they wanted to have.

“So…” Sabine drawled, placing her helmet on the table. “Are you a chicken that chickens out and leaves me all needy and eager to do it?”

Ezra scoffed. “I am not a chicken.” He slipped out of his jacket, tossed it onto the chair before placing his blaster on the desk. He tossed his bag onto the the floor and Sabine piled hers onto it. “Are you?”

“No.” Sabine removed her jacket and placed her blaster on the desk next to his. She corrected her hair before smiling awkwardly at him. “Kiss me.”

Hesitating for a second Ezra moved closer to Sabine before placing his hands on her hips, pulling her closer and then he slowly leant forward and kissed her on the lips. It was but a peck as their lips quickly parted, but it was enough to make her smile as she placed her own hands on his hips.

“I love you,” Sabine whispered into his ear and brushed aside some of his hair. “If I had any doubts about doing it with you before? Now I have none.” She breathed out and Ezra shuddered as her breath rushed against his badly shaved stubble. “Do you want it, Ezra Bridger?”

Ezra chuckled a bit. It was awkward as hell and probably was about to get even more awkward, but he loved Sabine and an idea of Sex with her was a dream for him. “Yes…,” he gasped out before laying another kiss on her lips. “You don’t even know how much I want it.”

A smile flashed across Sabine’s face before she kissed him one more time and pulled away a bit. “Let’s sit on the bed.”

“You want to do it there?” Ezra asked as he took a look at her. She wore black rugged pants, with several colourful armour plates covering her lower legs and knees, and a dark gray sleeveless shirt that revealed her tanned arms and the starbird tattoo she had on one of her shoulders.

Sabine rolled her eyes and snickered. “No. Was just suggesting.”

Rolling his eyes Ezra sat down next to her on the bed and smiled awkwardly. “Sorry for that comment.”

“It’s alright.” Sabine placed her hand on his cheek and gently turned his head. “I kinda like the snark you have.” Then much to his surprise she kissed him on the lips. “I never did it in the past… watched plenty of holos… But never did the real thing.”

“Same,” Ezra whispered back. “As much as I wanted to… There were no opportunities for it and then I started to develop feelings for you… and wanted to do it with you.”

“That’s charming.” Sabine kissed him on the lips. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Ezra didn’t feel as confident as he wanted to look. “Anything you want.”

“Before we get intimate… Can we undress? Fully?” Sabine asked as a bright blush blossomed across her cheeks. “I want us to be lovers. Not two strangers that shag because they want to have sex and need to have sex.”

“Okay…” Ezra looked uncertainly at her. “Can we not do it right away?”

“Sure.” Sabine gently pushed him onto the bed before rolling on top of him and straddling his hips. “So… Ezra… what do you want me to do to you in bed?”

Ezra let out a gasp as Sabine’s mound pressed against his boner and the last thing he needed right now was a hot girl straddling his hips. “Don’t know,” he gasped out. He closed his eyes and tried to push his emotions and feelings into the Force just like Kanan taught him. “Uhh…”

“Yes?” Sabine asked leaning closer to listen to him.

“Probably a blowjob would be nice…,” Ezra gasped as she rolled her hips one more time. “Maybe a handjob. For sure I want to shag you.”

Sabine hummed quietly while rolling her hips back and forth. “Thank you, Ezra,” she finally said after a long pause. “I wanted you to be honest with me and you were.”

“I’m only honest with you, Sabine…” Ezra gasped out and then pulled her into a kiss as his hands slid under her skirt and raced over her back. “I love you and want to be with you.”

“Mhm.” Ezra could feel her hand reach to his pants and fiddle with the buckle of his belt. After a brief struggle she undid it and slipped her hand into his pants. Her hand brushed against his dick and he let out an involuntary moan. “Sabine?”

“Yes, darling?”

“Do you want me to come fast?” Ezra asked through the clenched teeth. “If no, can you please not do it?”

A chuckle escaped Sabine’s mouth before she nodded and moved away her hand. “But why? Don’t you want to cum?”

“I want… But in not my kriffing pants.”

“Oh.” Sabine smiled, leaned back and pulled her shirt over her head before tossing it aside. Once the shirt came off Ezra got to see her shapely torso and a pair of breasts wrapped by a black sports bra. “You could have said so from the start, silly boy.”

“I’m not silly.”

“I meant, my brave and handsome Jedi Knight,” Sabine said with a wink.

He rolled his eyes. “Thank you. Mind helping me pull off my shirt?”

Sabine gave him a look and before he could say more her fingers slipped under the hem of his shirt and started to pull it up. Ezra slipped it over his head and tossed aside before shuddering. It was colder in the room than he first thought and the cold kiss of the air against his skin was less than welcomed.

“You’re scarred,” Sabine murmured as she moved her deft fingers across his chest.

“Yeah… Life on Lothal as am orphan ain’t easy.” Ezra said and shuddered as Sabine traced out a long diagonal scar running across his belly. “Before I found you…” Ezra paused at Sabine’s icy gaze. “Before I stole the supplies you also were after I lived of stealing things from the Empire and others… It wasn’t the safest thing, especially once I started being recognized. Not that they had much luck catching me.”

“I understand,” she muttered before leaning down and kissing one of his scars. “They make you look more… rogue and dangerous.”

“A good thing I presume?”

“Of course, darling.” Sabine peppered his chest with kisses. “You’re cute, rogueish and cute.”

“You said that twice.” At her look, he smiled. “Thanks, Sabine,” Ezra muttered as he brushed his hands against her back. “You’re also very pretty.” He paused and then very cautiously moved his hands to her breasts. “I wish I could see them not hidden by the bra.”

“Mhm,” Sabine hummed. “Soon. First, our pants.” She gave Ezra a look and then pulled his pants down revealing his dark red briefs with his boner visibly strained against the fabric. She gave him a look and then he kicked them the rest of the way off him, then Sabine brushed her fingers against him and a groan spilled out of Ezra’s mouth.

“You’re mean,” he said as with the help of the force pushed her onto the bed and then climbed on top of her. “That’s better.” He ran his hands up and down her sides before leaning forward and kissing her on the mouth. “You’re pretty and I want to play with you…, but I won’t always submit.”

Sabine smirked at him before letting out a chuckle. “We shall see… Since, you’re so kind and climbed on top of me. My pants, darling?”

Ezra looked down at Sabine’s hips and then he fought with the buckle of her pants for what felt like an eternity to him before it gave in and he could pull them down. He expected Sabine to wear some fancy panties, but instead she wore black shorts with a pink camo pattern.

“Don’t ask,” she hissed seeing his looks. “Don’t you dare to ask.”

“I won’t… I just expected something else.” Ezra murmured as he leant forward and kissed Sabine on her belly button. “You’re pretty and they certainly fit you.”

She chuckled. “You know what’s good for your health.” Sabine placed her hand on his shoulder before moving to the head and gently stroking his hair. “I’ll appreciate if you can keep the secret. However, what I would appreciate more is my shorts off and your mouth on me.” Then she frowned. “Actually, start with my bra. I think you’ll like the boobs more.”

“Can do.” Moving his hands up Sabine’s sides Ezra reached behind her back, unhooked her bra and then with a tiny bit of help from her tossed it aside. He expected her breasts to be, well, bigger than what he was seeing. Cautiously Ezra took one of the already hard nipples into his mouth and started to suck on it.

A gasp slipped out of Sabine’s mouth and looking at her Ezra could see her smile. “That’s it.”

“You like it?” Ezra asked, pulling away for a second before cautiously biting on the other nipple.

“Yes…” Sabine moaned out. “Be careful, Ez. They’re sensitive.”

Nodding Ezra focused on kissing and gently biting the nipples. Each time his teeth grazed against her skin he could feel a whimper or a gasp of pleasure slip from between her lips. After what felt like an eternity to him Ezra moved down and started to cover Sabine’s torso with kisses as he trailed lower and lower towards her shorts.

“Yes… Do it!” Sabine said. Ezra looked up and in her eyes he could see a fire of need. She really wanted him to to do it.

With his hand shaking a bit reached for the hem of her shorts, slipped his fingers under it and pulled them down Sabine’s slender legs. Flicking them aside he focused back on her core, much to his surprise it was bare, but a thin black strip of hair leading towards her already wet and slightly parted lips. “Black?” Ezra asked, arching an eyebrow. “Your natural hair color is black?”

“No word about it,” Sabine murmured as she reached out and placed her hand on his chin, tilting his head slightly up, just enough for their eyes to meet me. “Now… mouth on me.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Ezra murmured as he took a more careful look of her already wet folds and let his tongue brush against them. Sabine’s breath hitched and looking up he could see her nipples hardened and standing at attention, and her mouth was slightly opened. “You like it?”

“Yes,” Sabine said and then a moan slipped out of her mouth as Ezra flicked his tongue against her folds and cautiously slid the tip a bit deeper.

It felt strange to him, to be going down on his first crush and the girl, no, woman, he quickly corrected himself, he first admired and now loved. He slowly spread open her folds with his fingers and pushed his tongue against the nub at the very top. He had, ahem, educated himself a bit about how a female worked and how to get one off.

“Good…” Sabine shuddered. “Yes, flick your tongue against that nub and don’t be scared to put fingers inside of me.” She let out a louder moan as her back arched off the bed the second his tongue brushed against the nub she mentioned.

Ezra let out a chuckle and pulled away for a second. “I never knew you could be so vocal.”

“Well…” Sabine blushed. “I can be loud when taking care of my own needs.”

“Am I doing it badly?” Ezra asked flicking his tongue against her clit and then diving deeper. “Or are you pleased with the quality?”

Gasping out, Sabine reached out, gently gripped him by the hair and shoved his head against her core. “Work harder, talk less.”

Ezra grinned, diving in, and the next moment Sabine screamed and her whole body tensed as her slick covered his mouth and some sprayed onto the bed. He flicked his tongue against her nub one more time and then pulled away. Looking up he could see her whole form shuddering and shaking slightly, her chest moved up and down in ragged breaths. “How was it?”

“Brilliant.” Sabine grinned at him. “Now, scoot up.” She moved and sat with her back placed against the headboard. “Here.” She patted a spot between her legs.

Nodding Ezra crawled across the bed, stopped in front of Sabine and kissed her on the cheek. “I love you.”

“So do I,” she said and grinned. “I want to show how much I love and desire you.” She pulled him closer, kissed on the other cheek and reached to his underwear. “Lemme pull them down.”

With a bit of his help the underwear found itself somewhere in the room and he was sitting in front of her stark naked. “How do I look?”

Sabine for a moment was silent, then she pulled Ezra even closer until his back was pressed against her boobs and she could freely reach to his already hard and throbbing dick. “Like a warrior,” she whispered into his ear. “Brave, strong, mine.”

“I’m not yours,” Ezra whispered back.

“Not yet,” Sabine agreed with a smirk and then she wrapped her hand around his dick. “I am quite curious how long can you last.” She started to slowly stroke him and almost immediately Ezra moaned out. He was so horny, so kriffing horny and after all they so far done he just needed to cum. He didn’t care when, why or how, he just wanted to do it.

“Not… long,” he gasped out. He could already feel heat gather in his belly. It was just a matter of time before he was going to give in and cum. A moan spilled out of Ezra’s mouth as she sped up her tempo. “Slow down… Sab… please.”

“Of course, Ez.” Sabine stopped for a moment and Ezra took the opportunity to take a couple of much needed breaths. “Want me to resume?”

“Yes.” Ezra closed his eyes and leant back so that his head was resting against her shoulder. “You’re so good,” he murmured.

“Or you’re so horny,” she said merrily. “And just want any girl to jerk you off.”

Ezra snorted and then another moan somehow managed to slip out of his mouth. Maybe she was right, heck, she was right. He just was too proud to admit it to her. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the ride. His emotions turned into a roaring inferno and then it was all over. His back arched, his whole body tensed, a scream ripping out of his mouth and his cock pumping out a rope after a rope of cum. He didn’t care where it landed, he didn’t care if it was his own belly, Sabine’s hand or the bed. He just wanted the sweet, sweet release that came with it.

“Did you enjoy it?” Sabine asked as she gently moved her hand across his chest.

“Very,” Ezra said and then turned to look at her. “I never knew that you could give such a good handjob.”

Sabine chuckled, reached for a nearby shirt and started to clean herself and him. “Well… I also didn’t know that you could be so good at going down on me.” She kissed him on a cheek and then laughed. “Seems we have hidden talents.”

“Maybe there’s more of them,” Ezra said with a wink. “After all, there’s one more thing we can do.”

“Well, my lover. There is more than that one thing,” Sabine muttered. “But yes, I think you want it the most. Don’t you?”

“Maybe?” Ezra could feel his cheeks burn him. “Also…, what other things do you have in mind?”

“Can I have my sweet secrets? Or do you need to know all of them, Ez?”

“You can have them.”

Sabine hummed in understanding and then Ezra yelped as she wrapped her hand around his boner. “Ready?”

“Can we cuddle a bit more?” Ezra pouted. “I like to just sit.”

“And here I thought you wanted to shag.”

“Well… That too.” Ezra groaned and looked at Sabine. “Actually. Let’s shag and then cuddle more. Deal?”

Sabine only smiled at him before disentangling herself from him and laying on the bed. “Deal.” She spread her legs a bit and then slipped a pair of fingers between her own folds. “shag me once ready,” she said chuckling a bit.”

Ezra reached for the package of condoms, pulled one out, rolled onto his dick and then crawled between her legs. “You want it?”

“Yes…” She pulled her fingers out and gently spread the folds for him.

A chuckle slipped out of Ezra’s mouth as he shimmied closer and rubbed just the tip of his cock against the opening. “Do you really want it?”

“Ezra Bridger don’t make me toss you onto the bed and ride like… some horse,” Sabine hissed. “I’m horny and want you to shag me. Not to play some silly games.”

Rolling his eyes Ezra pushed in and stopped only when he slipped wholly inside. “Happy?” He asked before closing his eyes and enjoying the tightness, the heat and the comfort of having sex with someone he truly loved and cared about.

“Very,” Sabine murmured. “Stay like this for a sec, okay?”

Ezra nodded and didn’t move for what felt to him like an eternity. An eternity of pure bliss and joy, he reached out into the Force and could feel their emotions mix and mingle and merge into something better, stronger, more powerful than they could be on their own. Slowly opening his eyes he noticed Sabine’s smile and then the joy that filled her eyes.

“You can move,” she whispered, placing her hand on his cheek and then pulling him into a kiss. “I wanted for a moment to just feel you and make sure it isn’t a dream.”

“And what do you think it is now, Sab?” Ezra pulled out until just the very tip was inside of her and then pushed back, eliciting a sharp moan of pleasure out of her.

“For sure, it’s not a dream.” She chuckled. “Unless it’s one I am unable to wake up from. And I’m fine with it.”

Smiling Ezra kissed her on the lips and then moved lower, to her breast and kissed each of her nipples. “You sure?” He asked, slowly thrusting in and out of her sopping and hot core. He thought that the handjob was good and it was good, but this was a new level of bliss for him. A moan spilled from his lips and Sabine only chuckled.

“And you wanted to cuddle more than shag,” she whispered and then gasped out. “I fail to see your logic.”

A grunt escaped Ezra’s mouth and for a moment he just focused on the movement of his body. He could feel the whirlwind of emotions build inside of him, it was only a matter of time before he was going to cum and there was nothing that could stop it. “Maybe I was wrong,” Ezra admitted after a long pause. “Maybe we should have shagged sooner.”

Sabine kissed him on the lips and the next moment she screamed as her body was caught in the throes of her orgasm and she arched off the bed. “You… were…”

Moaning Ezra thrust into her for one more time, it proved to be one time too many and the next moment the storm of the emotions overwhelmed his mind and he collapsed on top of her unable to move or even speak as rope after rope of cum left his twitching cock. After a moment he managed to force himself to get up and roll of her before laughing loudly.

“Something funny?” Sabine asked merrily.

“No,” Ezra said as he removed his condom and tossed it onto a nightstand. “Just… I shagged the hottest girl I know and she loves me.”

“Miracles can happen in this galaxy,” Sabine said as she pulled closer and kissed him on his lips. “We just don’t expect them to happen. Besides, you’re a brave knight that deserves them.”

Ezra wrapped his arm around Sabine’s torso and let their legs intertwine. “You’re wonderful,” he murmured before kissing her. “Far more than I deserve to have.”

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Sabine said, tilted her head and then he saw in her eyes some fire. “Want to shower.”

“Just shower?” Ezra asked, arching his eyebrow.

“Well… Maybe some more fun in the fresher wouldn’t be out of place,” Sabine said and chuckled. “You really didn’t want to shag someone there?”

Ezra felt his cheeks burn him, there was something hot in shagging Sabine in the fresher. He couldn’t tell why, but he knew that he wanted to do it. “Now?”

“If you want to,” Sabine pouted. “But I wouldn’t mind some more cuddling.” She kissed him on the forehead. “I like it.”

o-0-o

After turning on the fresher Ezra turned around and looked at Sabine who followed him into a bathroom. On her lips danced a smirk as she tossed the package with the condom onto the floor and stepped in. She pulled him closer and kissed on the lips. “Now or later?” She asked in a whisper.

“Now?”

“Good idea, let’s get dirty first,” she chuckled. “And then we can clean ourselves. Stand against the wall, please.

Ezra leant back against the wall of the fresher and smiled when Sabine knelt between his legs and took his cock into her mouth. There was something incredibly hot for him in seeing Sabine kneel between his legs and take his cock into her mouth as water washed over them. She looked into his eyes taking in just the very tip and smiled before slowly swallowing the rest of him.

Ezra moaned out and a shudder passed through his body as she started to suck him. For a moment she pulled away until only the head was in her mouth and at the same time reached with her hand to his balls and gently fondled them. “Want to come in my mouth?”

“Not today,” Ezra managed to say through his clenched teeth.

Sabine nodded, pulled him out of her mouth, reached for the condom, tore its package and rolled it onto his boner. Then much to his surprise she gripped him by the shoulders and climbed onto him before lowering herself onto his cock. “Yeeeessss…” she moaned out as his cock slid into her pussy. “You feel so good, Ez.”

Grunting Ezra nodded and closed his eyes as he tried to find a better position. She was heavy and he could feel her weight, she never imagined that she would weigh so much. “I don’t think imma last long,” he moaned out as she started to bounce on his cock. “That blowjob… and now this…”

Sabine threw her head back and chuckled. “Feel free to shoot whenever you want to.” She then kissed him on the lips and started to bounce even more enthusiastically on him. Her moves were full of enthusiasm and energy Ezra didn’t see from her in the past. She just kept sliding up and down on his dick as if there was nothing else to do for her.

He moaned as his emotions built up and then Sabine twisted one of his nipples and it was too much for him. He howled in pleasure and lost control of emotions that washed over his mind like some wave and swept aside any reason or logic. The next moment he felt Sabine’s pussy constrict on his cock as wave upon wave of her slick covered his thighs and dick.

“That… was kriffin amazing,” Sabine said as she slipped off him. “We need to do it more often.”

“Yes…,” Ezra agreed and then yawned. “Sleep now?”

“First let’s finish our shower.” Sabine tossed aside the condom and reached for a sponge.


	2. The Next Day

Sabine’s lustful growl of pleasure was the first thing that reached Ezra’s ears as he woke up. He looked around and saw her laying on the comforter, her eyes closed, her legs spread, her pussy exposed and a bullet vibrator pressed against her clit. For a moment he watched his friend and lover work herself into a frenzy. There was something incredibly erotic and hot about the whole situation, something that made blood pump to his cock. Maybe it was just her enjoyment of the situation or maybe the noises and growls that were spilling out of her mouth.

“Not too needy?” He asked, chuckling a bit. “We fucked twice yesterday, now I wake up and you’re busy getting off.”

Sabine opened her eyes and looked at him. “Well… We’re alone, we have the privacy and nobody to disturb us till tomorrow morning… I haven’t gotten a chance to take care of my needs well in a long while.”

“And can’t wait for me?” Ezra asked with a pout.

“Well…” On her cheeks appeared a bright blush. “I haven’t considered that. I thought you would need a while to get going and the urge felt too strong. Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Ezra kissed her on the lips. “We can jerk off together if you want to.”

“What do you mean?” Sabine asked as she pulled away the vibrator for a second.

“Jerk off and watch the other do the same.” Ezra blushed and paused. “No. It sounds stupid.”

Sabine chuckled and kissed him on the lips. “No, dear,” she murmured into Ezra’s ear. “I quite like the idea. I kinda want to see you get off while I watch you.”

“Really?” Ezra asked as he tossed comforter aside and revealed his boner.

“Oh…, yes…” Sabine smiled and looked at him. “I want to see you get off. Maybe it’s petty, but I want to see what makes you tick so I know for the future.” She winked at him. “Maybe after we’re done and have some breakfast we shag some more. But now I want to just get off.”

Ezra closed his eyes and looked at her. He so wanted to just shag, after last day he just wanted to feel her moan and whine in pleasure as he shagged her. There was something intoxicating for him as a Force sensitive being in the closeness he shared during sex, the emotions, the feelings, the instincts and desires mingling and mixing affected him so strongly.

“We shag after breakfast and I’ll happily jerk off with you now.”

“Deal.” Sabine smiled and tossed him his shirt. “You might need it.”

Ezra caught the shirt, looked at it and then at Sabine. “Why?”

“Cumrag,” she said with a grin. “You’ll need it.”

“Thanks.” He tossed it onto the comforter and then leant back against the headboard. “So, can I have a question?”

“Shoot.” Sabine closed her eyes, turned the vibrator back on and pressed it against her clit. “Mind you, I might have a bit of an issue answering you.” She let out a lustful moan and Ezra rolled his eyes. She did it on purpose. She wanted to make him feel a bit jealous.

“So… Are you jerking off because I didn’t satisfy you in the evening?” Ezra asked with a blush. “Or because of some other reason.”

Sabine was silent for a long moment as her whole body shook slightly. “You did satisfy me,” she finally said. “But the amazing shagging we had woke the urges I didn’t have an opportunity to properly take care of before.”

A smile danced across Ezra’s lips at those words. Hearing that someone truly appreciated what he did felt nice. Double nice was the fact that the praise came from Sabine. “Thank you,” he said, before closing his eyes and then placing his hand at the base of his cock. He took a steadying breath and then started to move his hand up and down the shaft.

“You’re welcome.” Sabine fell silent and all Ezra could hear from her was the buzzing of the toy and the moans, cries, screams and groans of pleasure spilling out of her mouth. As a much louder scream slipped through her lips Ezra opened his eyes, just in time to see more of her slick cover the toy and spill onto the bed.

“Damn. I never thought woman can be messy.”

“Oh, we can be.” Sabine winked at him. “Not as messy as boys, but we can be fairly messy.”

Ezra chuckled and focused on his own needs. He started to stroke himself quickly and within moments he felt the pressure inside of him build up to the point of boiling. Then a moan spilled out of his mouth and he reached for the shirt. He was going to come undone fast. It was just a matter of moments. Emotions reached inside of him a boiling point and Ezra screamed as he managed to aim his dick at the shirt. He did it just in time to see a rope after a rope of cum splash against the fabric as a state of bliss wrapped around his mind.

“Once you recover, get dressed and we can go down for a breakfast.”

o-0-o

“So, what do you want to do next?” Ezra asked as he rolled between his fingers a glass full of beer. It didn’t taste great, but it looked and probably tasted better than most of the other drinks the Voidfarer offered.

“Well…” Sabine sipped some beer and then smiled. “I need to go shopping to the city, need to get some things bought and need to meet with one of our agents.” She glanced at her watch. “I should be back in an hour. As for you, my brave Knight. Mind taking a very long, lazy and thorough shower while waiting for me?”

“Suuure.” Ezra sent a suspicious look at her. “Any reason as to why do you want me to do it?”

“I like you clean?” Sabine said, chuckling, but then she paused. “Bad reply. Sorry. In all seriousness? I won’t mind you just out of shower, naked on the bed right as I walk back.” She leant closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder. “I will show you how much energy a Mandalorian woman can have in bed… and I’ll let you come inside of me. Deal?”

“Inside? As in no condom?” Ezra asked as his eyes widened. When he first joined the Ghost Kanan had a long talk with him about certain matters and since then he always was a bit afraid of an idea of unprotected sex.

“Yes.” Sabine looked around and seeing nobody look at them continued. “I need to go shopping for some contraceptives as I think we’re going to shag a lot and better be ready than not.” She let out a sigh. “I was pushing it back because I felt I had no need to take them. But now? You’re horny and I have my needs.”

“Not here,” Ezra murmured blushing.

“Are you scared of what people think of you?” Sabine asked. “Trust me, they’ll more worried about themselves and their petty lives to care about you and me discussing sex here.”

“Maybe…”

“Sorry, love,” Sabine murmured. “I shouldn’t have done it.”

Ezra nodded gratefully and sipped his beer. “So, we meet back in our room at 1300? Or do you need more time?”

“I think 1300 should be fine.” Sabine looked at her watch and hummed. “Unless I run into any unexpected troubles, then I should be by 1330.”

“We always run into troubles, don’t we?”

“Not always.”

o-0-o

Sabine pressed herself through the crowd and tried to make sure nobody robbed her as she attempted to find the blasted contact of the Rebellion. Pharmacy so she could stock on contraceptives was easy to find… This agent, whoever he was, turned out to be a right pain in her arse. She glanced at her watch and scoffed. She wanted to be back in their room, as fast as possible and have Ezra’s cum drip out of her and not chase the ghost out here.

“Lass,” someone spoke to her, catching her by the arm.

Snarling Sabine shook their hand off, drew a blaster and turned around. “Give me one reason not to put a hole in your chest.” She was fed up with people grabbing and touching her without her consent. If one more drunk prick wanted to risk it, she was all for teaching him a pointed lesson in the proper behavior and manners.

“Apologies, Miss,” the man quickly said as he bowed. In the way he moved and spoke there was something that screamed fear to her. Then it hit her, he was unused to Mandalorian warriors, warriors that had reputation that preceded them. “I was told to look for a Mandalorian woman in a pink helmet. Is that you?”

Sabine let out a sigh. The agents could have more common sense, but at the same, may of them were on purpose kept in the dark. “Sun Never Sets on the Republic.”

“And the Empire’s Dusk is upon us,” the man said pulling out a datapad.

“Thank you very much,” Sabine murmured as she took the device. She tossed it into her bag and fuming she started to make her way back to the Voidfarer. She wanted to shag Ezra so badly and just uncoil and relax next to him. There was something soothing for her in the way she felt next to him, at ease, relaxed and able to just enjoy every second of her time.

o-0-o

Ezra paced across the room in just his briefs and a shirt. Sabine was supposed to be here any moment now and all he wanted was to shag her senseless, till both of them were incapable of getting off the bed and wanted to just lay there, cuddled. Sitting down on the bed he let out an angry huff and looked at the door. Sabine should have been back by now, where she was? He had no idea, but knowing her she probably ran into some problems or decided to blow something up.

“I am not late, am I?” Sabine asked as she almost kicked in the door. She was panting, there was a scorch mark or two on her helmet and she seemed somewhat annoyed and irritated. She almost smashed the door in an attempt to close them, hurled her helmet onto the table before her blaster followed it.

“No,” Ezra said as he got up and approached her slowly. “What did happen?”

“Asshole of an agent,” Sabine said, took a deep breath, loudly exhaled and then shook her head. “Sorry, Ez. He just pulled me out of balance and then a bounty hunter wanted words.”

“It’s okay,” Ezra murmured, pulled her closer and kissed on the lips. “I’m here. We’re safe together.”

“We are,” Sabine softly said as she shed her jacket and tossed it onto a chair. “Want to do it, now?”

Ezra was silent for a moment, but then he noticed the fire in Sabine’s eyes. There was something that screamed, I am horny and I want to shag, now. He exhaled loudly and nodded. “Yes… you’re restless and want it, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Sabine paused, kissed him on the cheek before resting her head against his shoulder. “I want to shag, but also want to be close to you.”

Ezra nodded and slipped his hands into the back of her pants. “Now?”

“Now.” Sabine gently pushed him back until he landed on the bed, then tossed her shirt aside, pulled down her pants and only in her underwear straddled him. “I want to feel your cock cumming deep inside of me.” She slipped her hands under his shirt, hiked it up and with his help hurled it aside. “I want to feel it drip down my folds and onto the bed. Do you want it to, Ez?” The last words she whispered as she leant as close to his ear as she could. “Do you want to shag?”

Breathing out Ezra had issues focusing on much. Sabine was laying on him, her breasts pressed against his chest and her folds pressed directly against his cock. All his mind could right now think about was to shag her and release all of that pent up energy. “Kriff, yes, I want it.”

Sabine smiled, reached into his briefs and chuckled as her fingers wrapped around his already hard cock. “You really want it,” she murmured and licked his ear. Then she tilted her head and nodded. “Go down on me, get me wet and we can shag.” Pulling out her hand she smirked. “I won’t play with you because you’re gonna cum any second now.”

“Good idea.” Ezra let her roll away from him and then he pulled down her underwear before crawling between her legs. “So, get you wet?”

“Yes…” Sabine muttered and then gasped out as his tongue flicked across her clit before diving deeper. “That’s it, my Knight. Keep up your good work and I’ll let you fuck me.” She shuddered and then moaned as Ezra gently spread her folds with a pair of fingers and his tongue dived in deeper.

“You want me to get you off?” Ezra asked as he pulled away for a second. “Or just get wet?”

“No…” Sabine gasped and shuddered. “Enough, love. I want to feel your pretty cock fill me up.” Sitting up Sabine reached behind, undid the clasp of her bra and then knelt on the bed before gently spreading her legs. “Mind taking me from behind.”

Ezra growled at the sight in front of him, pulled down his briefs, and the next moment he pressed himself against Sabine’s back as his cock brushed against her folds. “You sure you want to do it?” He asked quietly as he placed his hands on her belly. “I don’t want to knock you up.”

“And you won’t,” Sabine said with a smile as she turned her head and kissed him. “I am on contraceptives. I’ll be safe.” She pushed her hips back and Ezra moaned out as her sopping wet folds brushed against his hard cock. “Now, enter me.”

Ezra grunted, then pushed forward and a moan escaped his mouth as his cock slipped into her pussy and the now familiar heat enveloped him. But this time there was more to it and it was so much more intense since there was no barrier separating them. He threw his head back as he moved his hands on Sabine’s boobs and started to fondle them.

“You know, I’m not gonna last long.”

“Quickshot?” Sabine asked, chuckling merrily. “Or am I that pretty?”

“That pretty.” Ezra grunted and closed his eyes as he paused for a moment in the wanton shagging. He wanted to cum inside of Sabine fast to get those tensions out of him, but he also wanted her to enjoy it and he wanted to appreciate the moment for as long as it lasted. The emotions and feelings inside of him started to roar and a storm inside of his mind started to brew as he felt the heat gather in his belly. There was not much of a chance he was going to last much longer “Can you rub yourself while I shag you?”

Sabine sent him a mischievous smile and the next second he noticed her fingers brush against the shaft of his cock. “Just need to ask, darling,” she murmured between moans of pleasure and lust.

Chuckling Ezra nodded and focused on his own pleasure. He heard her scream as her slick rushed down his cock and her pussy constricted on his cock. He let out a hoarse scream of pleasure as emotions washed over his mind and he came undone right as he started to pull out of her. Crashing back onto the bed he let out a content sigh.

“What a mess you have made,” Sabine chuckled merrily as she laid down on her back.

“What do you mean?” Ezra asked, then propped himself on his elbows and looked at her. His cum was sprayed on the outside of her pussy and some made it to her belly. “Oh…”

“Yes…” Sabine grinned. “You made the mess, now you should clean it.”

“Lemme grab some tissues,” Ezra said, getting off the bed, but then Sabine reached out and grabbed him. “What?”

“Not tissues.” Mischievous fires danced in her eyes. “Your mouth and tongue.” Ezra’s eyes widened a bit. He was shocked, disgusted, but it also sounded hot for him. There was something in the idea that made him so excited and willing to try it. He couldn’t tell why, but the idea of licking off his own cum mixed with Sabine’s slick sounded exciting and hot to him. A bit disgusting, but still exciting.

“Maybe I am willing to try it,” Ezra said as he blushed and glanced away. It felt so silly and awkward and he wanted to disappear. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then looked at her. “I’ll try it.”

The second he said those words on Sabine’s lips appeared a smile. “Perfect, thank you my brave Knight.”

Blushing Ezra rolled onto his belly and slowly crawled towards Sabine. She smiled at him and gently spread her legs letting him crawl between them. He propped himself on his elbows and looked at her pussy. His cum was everywhere around it, not inside like he hoped to. “I thought I would cum inside of you.”

“But you didn’t,” Sabine said teasingly and then chuckled. “Once you clean me up, I’ll ride you to make sure you come inside of me and not on me.”

“But-”

“No buts, Ez.”

Ezra huffed and then brought his mouth to her core. His tongue flicked out and he collected some of his own cum before slowly tasting it. There was something salty about it, but it wasn’t that bad. He tasted and ate far worse things when on Lothal and trying to survive. He swallowed it quickly and returned his attention back to Sabine’s core.

“What do you think of the taste, Ez?” Sabine asked as a soft gasp spilled out of her lips.

“Not too bad. Strange, but not bad.” He tilted his head and then dived straight for her core with his tongue brushing against her clit as he spread her folds with a pair of his fingers. “Not as good as you are.”

“You want to charm me so that I am not going to ride you like some fathir?” Sabine asked, snickering. “Or are you scared of something else, my brave Knight?”

Ezra scoffed and pulled away before sending her a quick look. His cum was gone from her belly and pussy and now he could focus all of his attention on her core. “Your brave Knight wants someone to take care of him,” Ezra said before he slipped a pair of fingers into her pussy. “And he thinks that he won’t find such a person.”

Rolling her eyes Sabine clenched her teeth restraining a moan before reaching out and pushing him down onto the bed. The next moment she straddled his hips and his cock was pressed against the entrance to her core. “Care to repeat it, my Knight?” She asked before slowly lowering herself until their hips met. “You won’t find who?” She rolled her hips and laughed as he moaned out.

“Nothing,” Ezra gasped as Sabine put her hands on his chest and pushed him into the mattress. “I said nothing.”

“I thought you wanted to say that I’m a girl you love and one that you want to see you ride like a fathir.”

With Ezra pressed safely into the mattress Sabine let out a chuckle before she started to move up and down his cock as quickly as she could. She was horny, she was craving the sort of affection and intimacy she had with Ezra and she wanted to just get off on him and make sure his cum would be inside of her, not on her. Cleaning? Thank you very much, especially if she was now on contraceptives he was shooting inside of her.

“Sabine…” Ezra moaned out.

Sabine paused her pace and looked into his eyes. They were clouded by a haze of lust and wanton need. If she wanted to draw it out it was the right moment, any more and he was going to be shooting inside of her. “Yes?” She asked as she stopped with his cock buried deep inside of her. “What do you want?” she asked, moving her hand to her core and starting to rub herself.

“Can you… slow down?”

“But why?” Sabine asked with a playful scoff. “You don’t like strong woman that can ride you and want you coming inside of them.”

“I do.” Ezra whined as she smirked and slowly rolled her hips. “I really do, but I would like to draw it out.”

Sabine tilted her head. Maybe he was right and maybe drawing it out could be good. “And what would I get out of it, my Knight?” she asked as she leant closer and breathed down his cheek.

“More shagging?” Ezra asked with a cocky smirk. “Is that not good enough?”

“I don’t know.” Sabine slowly pulled herself up until just the tip of his cock was nestled inside of her. “I mean, we can have one more round in a moment. You’re young, virile and hungry for sex. Why should we limit ourselves?”

Ezra let out a cute huff that made her chuckle, but then he nodded. “Very well.” He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. As their gazes met Sabine could see desire and hunger in his eyes. Desire and hunger to be wanted, loved, appreciated and to be just there, with him. “Please, can you let me cum?”

“But of course,” Sabine murmured as she slid down his length and let out a sigh of content as all of him disappeared inside of her core. She never imagined she would have so much fun shagging someone, but damn, cock, especially Ezra’s cock felt so much better than any of her dildos. It fit her snug and the expressions of bliss and fulfillment flickering across Ezra’s face turned her on more and more.

She rolled her hips and resumed her fast, urgent tempo of bouncing up and down on his cock as Ezra tried to match it with thrusts of his hips. First few were a bit too enthusiastic and Sabine grimaced a bit, but they found a pace that fit them and she couldn’t restrain herself before letting out a wild scream. Emotions bubbled inside of her mind, filled her slowly and soon they would be past the point of no return. She sent a quick glance at Ezra and could tell that he was on the precipice, little more and he would be filling her with his cum.

A muffled cry slipped through Ezra’s clenched teeth as she brushed her fingers against his nipples and grounded her pussy against his cock. The next moment his body arched off the bed and he was cumming inside of her as his eyes rolled back inside of his head. Sabine howled, tossing her head back as emotions washed over her and her slick spilled onto Ezra.

“That… was… amazing,” she murmured after a while. “You need to let me have the control.”

“Maybe.” Ezra groaned and sat up before kissing her. “I’ll admit. It was fun to let you just ride me… But I do like control a bit too much to let you always do it.”

“And that’s okay,” Sabine murmured as she placed her hands on his back and pulled him closer. “Shagging needs to be fun for both of us. Not just for me or you.” She kissed him on one of his cheeks before nuzzling her head against his neck. “I’ll happily give you control if you ask for it. But… I also like to have it. So you won’t have it always.”

“I understand.” Ezra yawned before smiling sheepishly. “Sorry. Just never thought it would tire me out so much.”

Sabine let out a chuckle. “Nap, love? And then one more round?”

Ezra nodded and with his lids closing almost on their own collapsed onto the bed.

“Well… I did not expect this.” Sabine rolled herself off him and then laid down next to him with her head pressed against his chest.

o-0-o

It was late in the evening before they managed to find any energy to do more than just cuddle and sleep in and out of naps. Ezra stretched on the bed, yawned and kissed Sabine on the forehead as he smiled. “Want more?” He asked as his hand wandered down, between her thighs and towards her core.

“More of what?” She asked with an innocent smile. “Shagging?”

“Well…” Ezra slipped a pair of finger into her core and then brushed her clit with his thumb. “I mean. Doesn’t need to be.”

Sabine let out a chuckle and kissed him back. “I was teasing you, silly. Of course, I would love to shag.”

Smiling Ezra brushed his thumb against her clit and chuckled at her whimper. “Can I take control? I want to be more in control than last time.”

“Mhm,” Sabine hummed in affirmation as she reached out and started to stroke him. “What do you want me to do?”

“Don’t know yet. I want you to come on my fingers first.” He chuckled at her expressions and started to move his fingers in and out faster while he brushed and teased her clit with his thumb. She was going to come undone on his fingers before he would shag her. He wanted her wanting sex and wanted her to feel so blissful and happy before anything more serious.

“You’re a charmer,” Sabine murmured and kissed him on the cheek. Her breath changed, her cheeks were flushed and he could feel her in the Force as a ball of bliss and joy. She was so happy, so relaxed, so appreciating his attention. “Beautiful, strong, charming and you take care of my wants before yours.” She chuckled and then screamed as he brushed her clit one time too many. Her slick rushed down his fingers and Ezra only smiled.

“And I know how to touch you,” he murmured, kissed her on her lips, then slowly lowered himself down her body, leaving kisses on his nipples, navel and then on her clit before pulling up and gently shimming forward until his cock was pressed against her folds. “Do you want me?” Ezra asked in a whisper as he slowly slipped the head between her folds.

“Ezra,” Sabine grunted. “Shag me now. Or I’ll make you shag me.”

“And how you’ll do it?” Ezra asked as he slowly pushed in until he was wholly inside of her.

“Want to see?” She asked as in her eyes danced fires of desire and wanton need.

“No.” Ezra leant forward and kissed her on the lips silencing her protests. “I want to be in one in charge.”

Sabine grunted out something, but then Ezra pulled away before thrusting back in and the grunt turned into a howl of pleasure and joy. Ezra laughed at this, she probably wanted this sex more than he wanted it. Looking at her he started to move, first he was cautious and slow, but then he started to thrust in and out with wanton abandon. They all craved just the blissful release and nothing more.

“I love you,” Sabine gasped out between moans and howls of pleasure spilling out of her lips.

“So do I,” Ezra murmured.

He was close, the emotions inside of him were bubbling, boiling and were almost there. Few more moments, a little more of the sensations bombarding him from everywhere and he would be coming undone with a howl ripping out of his throat. He gasped out and slowed down his pace, he wanted to savour the moment, he wanted to just appreciate the closeness, the intimacy and the feelings for each other they shared. It was mind-blowing for him, three years ago he had nobody, now he had a group that cared about him and the beautiful lover he was shagging with. There was little that could make his life much better than this.

A grunt escaped Ezra’s mouth as he pulled out for one last time before driving his hips forward as a scream ripped out of his mouth the very same moment emotions proved to be too much and a climax claimed him. He felt his whole body tense and arch, driving him even deeper into Sabine as rope after rope of cum left his cock and filled her.

“You’re aggressive,” Sabine murmured softly as she placed her hand on his cheek. “Aggressive, but soft when you need this. Hmm, I like it.”

Ezra blushed, pulled out of her and collapsed onto the bed. “I never knew that there were so many muscles that can ache.”

“Now you know,” Sabine turned onto her side and kissed him on the cheek. “I’m glad we decided to spend those two days here. It was so invigorating for me and so nice to take the relationship we have to the next level. I must say, I feared for a moment that shagging could be unpleasant, but karabast, you’re a damn fine lover.”

Ezra felt his cheeks redden even more. She was so nice and kind. “Me too,” he admitted after a moment. “I never thought you could be so patient, kind, loving and let me enjoy what we did.”

Sabine let out a chuckle and then kissed him one more time before pulling a comforter on top of them. “I think the shower will wait for the morning. But before that, can we promise something each other?” She asked and Ezra arched an eyebrow in question. “That whenever we can, wherever we want we will shag?”

“Sure.” Ezra laughed and felt his cheeks get flushed as she scooted closer and pressed against his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two of it will be continuation of what happened here and happens on the next day.


End file.
